Blind Boys Don't Die
by TrueLostGirl
Summary: Eve is your average Santa Carla teen, but when she catches the eye of one of the Lost Boys, her life is changed forever. Will she join this mysterious group? Why does she hear one of the Boys in her dreams? And most important, will she be willing to sacrifice it all, to be with the one she loves? PaulXEve OC T for Strong Language
1. First Encounters

Chapter One: First Encounters

**I don't own The Lost Boys! I just own Ace, Chad, and Eve, enjoy! **

"Eve?" I glanced up from my pizza to see a familiar face.

"Ace!" I stood up and gave my friend a hug. "Ace had been my friend as long as I lived here, his gray eyes always twinkled with secret humor. "What's up? I thought you were going out of town?"

"Nah, I decided to stay, my parents left though. Thought I'd hang out up here." He eyed my pizza. "Are you gonna...?"

"Ugh, here." Sitting down, he dug in. My eyes wondered to the rest of the boardwalk. When the sun set in Santa Carla, the boardwalk came to life and became illuminated by the lights of the rides. It was my favorite place to be.

"Hey, you okay?" Ace looked at me concerened.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, just didn't sleep well."

"Nightmares?" I nodded, the same nightmare had been haunting me for weeks now. I wasn't even sure if it was a nightmare, I would walk up, gasing for air and my heart pounding. I closed my eyes, remembering the only thing I could.

"Eve." A man whispered my name, laughing, but who?

"Eve," Ace sighed. "I have been with you through everything, if you need someone to talk to, about anything, I'm-"

"Am I interuppting something?" An obnoxiusly loud voice chirped.

"Chad, as irritating as ever." Ace groaned, Chad smiled, his blonde hair bouncing as he hopped onto the table.

"Ah! You wound me!" Chad sobbed.

"Drama queen." I muttered, shaking my head.

"That is an accurate statement. What are you two doing here? It's Friday! Let's go to a party! Eve, I know you are always game for a good party!" I smiled.

"Not tonight Chad, maybe tomorrow." He pouted.

"Can we at least go somewhere else?" He asked, toying with the spaghetti strap on my red tank top, Ace shooting him a look of death.

"Touch me again, and I will bury you." I threatened, Chad shrugged.

"No you won't, but you're cranky sooooooo, wanna just chill at the beach?"

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's go."

"What?" Ace complained.

"you know he won't shut up if we say no, so quit being a girl and let's go." Ace reluctantly followed us onto the main strip. "Aw fuck, I left my jacket on the chair." I turned to go get it.

"I got it." Ace brushed past me.

"Damn, my wallet must've fallen out of my pocket, hey Ace can you grab it?"

"Get you own wallet lazy-ass!" I laughed as Chad ran up to the pizza parlour. A breeze blew past me, blowing my hair around my face. Something is wrong, I shivered, this feels like, deja vu. The sound of roaring engines reached my ears, I turned as four men circled me with their bikes, cutting me off from Ace and Chad. They shouted and whistled as they circled me, my hair whipping sbout.

"Eve!" I could barely hear Ace's voice over the engines. He ran off as one of the men parked in between Chad and I. His blonde hair was long and messy and his blue eyes were teasing.

"Hey." He smiled, I glanced behind me where the other three were parked, blocking any escape. "What is a girl like you doing out here at a time like this?" Looking back at him, he was very attractive, but, something felt...off. "Oh, I should probably introduce everyone." He got off his bike, grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "Those three are David," A short haired blonde smiled back. "Dwayne," A big dark haired man nodded. "Marko," A curly blonde waved at me. "And I'm," The man walked in front of me, holding out his hand. "Paul." I looked at him uncertainly, but I still shook his hand.

"Eve." He pulled me into his chest.

"That's a different name," He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger, my dark hair was a vast contrast to his light skin. "Eve." A small gasped escaped my lips, that voice, the one I had heard every night for weeks now.

"You." Something sparkled behind his blue eyes.

"So what do you say?" My brain was scrambling. Him, he's the one from my dreams, but, how? I hardly knew this man standing before me and yet, it felt like he knew everything about me.

"I...I-"

"I say back the fuck up!" Paul stumbled away from me as Chad shoved him back, standing protectivly in front of me. Dwayne and Marko rushed to the sid of their friend as Paul glared viciously at Chad.

"Chad..." The three men were far bigger than my friend.

"Here." Without looking, he tossed me my black duffle coat. With a sigh I threw my coat over my arm, Paul laughed darkly.

"Kid, I don't think you know who you are messing with. So, why don't _you_ leave," He shoved Chad back. "And let us have some fun."

"Make me." The others laughed, but Paul's smile hid something darker. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed Chad by his shirt.

"I thought you would never ask."

"That's enough!" I pushed the two away from each other, glaring at them both.

"Ooh, she's got fire in her, that will be fun." Marko laughed. Chad charged him and I struggled to hold him back.

"Chad-stop it!"

"Let him go Eve! We're just playing."

"Am I too late for the party?" Ace walked next to me, bringing three guys with him. "Is there a problem?" Paul growled, Dwayne and Marko looked at David.

"Come on Paul, let's go. As entertaining as it would be, let's avoud a fight...for now." Paul took a couple of steps back, but his hands were still in fists. "Let's go." David revved his bike, shooting me another smile. "Nice to meet you Eve." Paul walked past me, winking at me as he started his bike.

"Catch you later." His engine roared, he drove by, snatching my coat from my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled, but they were gone. "Damn it." Ace waved to the three men.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." They walked away, leaving us three alone.

"Assholes, are you okay Eve?" Chad asked.

"I'm fine." My mind was still on Paul, he was dangerous, you could _feel _it when he was around. But something pulled me towards him, I was a second away from going with him.

"Damn, never thought I would ever meet them."

"You know about them?" Ace scratched his head.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't. The practically run this place, if they won't something, they get it. So, I would watch your back Eve."

"Why?"

"They aren't the type to take an intrest in someone for no reason." I shivered, remembering that Paul was who I heard in my dreams. Something was off about this whole thing, I took a deep breath and shook off my suspicions.

"Look, I can up here tonight to have some fun, let's not let those three ruin that." Ace nodded in agreement. "Chad?" Slowly, he nodded. "Fight them later if you really want to, but for now let's go to the beach. Okay?"

"Yeah," Chad muttered, but he shook his head and smiled at me. "Yeah."

"Alright, let's go."

End Of Chapter One


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter Two: Decisions, Decisions

**I don't Own Lost Boys! I just own Ace, Chad, and Eve, Enjoy!**

Chad, Ace, and I walked along the shoreline, the sand crunching underneath my boots. We sang along to the lyrics of a song the nearby band was playing.

"I lost myself in a familiar song," Chad threw his arm around my shoulder and we all sang off-key. "I closed my eyes and I slipped away!" We collapsed on the sand in a laughing fit.

"Oh, I love you guys." I sighed as I laid on my back and looked at the stars.

_"Catch you later." _I frowned, why do I keep thinking of him? Chad sat up on one arm.

"You love me more though...right?"

"Keep telling yourself that," Ace laid his head on my lap. "She loves _me _more."

"Really guys? I already told you both, you guys are like my brothers! I love you guys, but not that way."

"Even if we went out before?" Chad asked, I frowned.

"We broke up a year ago Chad," I whispered quietly. "The past is done." There was a silence.

"Well, speaking of dating, I have a date next week." Ace sat up, his voice dripping with confidence. Chad gasped in mock surprise.

"Can it be?!" He put Ace in a headlock, ruffling his hair. "Quiet and lonely found a giiiiiirrrrllllllll."

"Fuck off." Ace laughed, pushing himself away.

"Should I be jealous?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes, you should. She has a twin sister too."

"Seriously?! You've gotta throw your old pal a bone man." Chad whined.

"Hmmmm," Ace thought. "Nah." He smirked as Chad tackled him, the two wrestling around, sand flying everywhere.

"Come on! Don't be greedy!" I laughed as the two boys wrestled for a few minutes. Suddenly, Ace stopped, looking past me.

"Speaking of jealousy, look who it is again." Chad and I followed his line of sight to see the four boys from earlier sitting on the beach with their bikes.

"Son of a bitch." Chad stood up, his hands curled into fists. Their laughter echoed down to us as Paul waved something in the aire. My jacket, the one he stole as he left last time.

"He still has my coat." I muttered.

"He only took it, like, what, and hour ago? What did you expect?"

"For him to sell it or something, I don't know."

"You want your jacket back?" Paul shouted. "Come over here and get it!"

"Come on." We started to walk over.

"Ah-ah-ah! Just Eve!"

"Bastard." Ace growled.

"I don't like this, just buy a new one." Chad whispered.

"See, I would, except for one problem. I have everything in those pockets, credit card, license, keys to my bike AND my house. I sure as hell don't want him getting his hands on that." I took a step forward, but was stopped by Chad.

"Just, be careful, okay? Don't do anything stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know how you are, impulsive, short-tempered, reckless, arrogant, foolish-"

"Okay, you're being an ass, shut up."

"Especially around-"

"Chad! If you value our friendship, you will _stop talking._" He raised his hands in defense.

"I'm just saying, calm down. I just don't want you doing something you'll regret."

"I never regret anything, but I'm starting to regret talking to you." My temper rose steadily.

"If you go over there, I will not be responsible for what happens afterwards."

"I never expected you to be responsible for me! Ever! I can take responsibility for my own actions, I don't need you to do anything."

"Eve," His voice held an aggravated undertone. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it? Hmm?" Chad glowered at me, but remained silent. I could see his temperment slipping up as this conversation continued. Chad, just trust me...for once let me make my own decisions! I mean," I laughed bitterly. "I don't need your damn consent anytime I want to do something, I don't need you taking any responsibility for me, and I don't need you to stick your nose in my business!"

"You know what? Fine!" He threw his hands into the air, angered at me. "Do what you want Eve. **I don't care anymore**."

"Guys, calm down." Ace tried to mediate, but was cut off my Chad.

"Fuck no! She's pushed me around too many times!"

"_I've _pushed _you _around?! At least I let you do what you want without giving unwanted advice!" I retorted, Chad started to walk off, turning to scowl at me.

"Hell, you should do me a favor and not even come back, because this time, I won't be here waiting for you." His words ripped through me like a bullet, what did I just say? He stormed off, leaving Ace and I alone.

"God dammit...ah, I fucked up, big time." I took a trembling breath, fighting the tears that threatned to spill. "You gonna chew me out too?"

"No, I'm gonna go calm Chad down so he's thinking clearly."

"You aren't worried I'm going to do something stupid?"

"Oh, I _know_ you are going to do something stupid, however, I trust you enough to be able to work it out on your own." Ace walked away, waving back at me. "If you don't hear from me in a couple days, Chad probably killed me." He shouted back.

"And if you don't hear from me, you know what the perps look like." I called out. I sighed, trudging my way up to the guys.

"I almost thought you weren't going to join us." David joked.

"Damn, now I owe Paul ten bucks." Marko grumbled.

"What do you want?"

"Me?" David asked, innocently. "Nothing, Marko, did you want something?"

"Hmm, no, not that I can think off, Dwayne?" Dwayne shook his head.

"Nope."

"You're asking the wrong person Eve."

"Your little games are starting to piss me off."

"The games aren't until later." Paul spoke up for the first time, the boys laughed at his joke.

"What do you want?"

"Just an answer."

"To what?" My patience was wearing thin, but for some reason, I couldn't stay mad at these men.

"To my earlier question, what do you say to hanging out with us tonight?" I thought for a minute, weighing my options. I turned and looked at the patch of sand where Chad, Ace, and I were just moments ago, laughing, not a care in the world.

"_...impulsive, short-tempered, reckless..."_

_"...trust you enough..."_

_"...__**don't care anymore...**_" Looking back, Paul held his hand out to me, and for some reason, song lyrics entered my mind.

_The curtains flew and then he appeared_

_Saying 'Don't be afraid.' (Come on baby)_

_If you have no fear._

_**And she ran to him**_.

"You know what," I grabbed his hand. "I'll come with you guys." There were shouts of approval as Paul smiled.

"You ride with me." Paul helped me onto the back of his bike. I felt, strange. Something about these four unlocked something new in me...no, not new. It was a side of me I had been to scared to access before. A wilder side, untamed and unknown to me...and I liked it. "Here." He handed me his jacket, leaving him in just a black mesh top.

"Where's mine at?"

"You'll get in back...eventually, I promise. This one will keep you warmer as we ride though." I slipped on the jacket, it fit loosely, but it would do. Paul started his motorcycle, the engine purring. He turned and looked at me. "You okay riding on a bike?"

"Umm, are you okay driving one? Otherwise I'll get on with Marko." I shot back.

"Oh, I like her." Marko smirked.

"Back off," Paul growled. "Are you questioning my skill on a bike?"

"I'm simply wondering if you can go as fast as I would like." Paul got a wild gleam in his eyes.

"I can go faster." I chuckled.

"We'll see."

"Alright, let's go boys...and girl." David revved his engine a couple times before riding off. I wrapped my arms around Paul's waist.

"Hang on." He whispered, then we were gone, speeding down the beach. The surroundings were a blur as we flew by, swerving to avoid people and bonfires. I rested my head against Paul's back, the wind whipping through my hair. "Fast enough for you?" Paul shouted back to me, I simply laughed in response, the others shouting and letting out loud whoops as we drove. I hadn't felt so good in a long time...hadn't felt so _alive._ So, I was surprised as the boys slowed down as we neared the pier.

"What is it?"

"Your boyfriend." Paul sneered, the venom dripping off his voice. I peeked over his shoulder to see Chad standing between us and the path we needed to take.

"Eve, don't do this, please" He begged, I held back my anger at him.

"She has made her choice, right Eve?" David asked me. I looked at the four boys, then at Chad.

"Eve," Chad stood next to the bike, looking at me with sad eyes. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, just please." His gaze dropped to Paul's jacket, before flashing to Paul himself. "Is that-"

"You said you didn't care what happened, in fact you told me not to come back."

"I was just-"

"Well, I'm making your life easier, just like you told me to," I interrupted. "You won;t have to worry about me anymore." I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around Paul, I didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling. "Let's go."

"Well, you all heard the lady. Bye Chad." David said, Paul let out a triumphant yell as we left the boardwalk. Glancing back, Chad glared at the five of us as we left him in the dust.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Wine On The First Date?

Chapter Three: Wine On The First Date?

**I do not own Lost Boys! I own only Ace, Chad and Eve, enjoy!**

"Yeaah! Woo-hoo!" The boys shouted over the wind as it ripped past. I laughed, this new found freedom I found was amazing! As we drove under the pier, and swerved past the trees, the dangerous ride only added to the rush.

"Almost home!" Paul shouted back to me, an ecstatic smile spread across me face. What did they have planned next? A fog rolled in lazily as we neared the bluff, making it hard to see the ground, Paul swerved to a sudden stop. As he got off the bike, I looked to my left, and had a heart attack. We has stopped only inches from the edge of the bluff, if I had gotten off the bike, I would have plummeted to the rocky shore below.

"Holy hell." I whispered to myself, I carefully stepped off the motorcycle and peered over the edge.

"Watch out!" Paul grabbed me suddenly, almost causing both of us to fall off the edge.

"Holy shi-" I slapped Paul's chest. "Asshole!" All the guys cracked up as I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't bring myself to stay mad at them.

"What?" Paul asked, a little too innocently, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I am trying very, very hard to stay mad at you."

"Really?" He tucked my hair behind my ear, smirking as usual. "Tell me how that works out for you." He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards a large metal fence where David had opened the gate. "Come on! Wait until you see this place!" We walked down stairs that hugged the bluff wall, they were steep and slippery from the ocean spray. "Careful!" Paul pulled me up when I slipped on the stairs.

"Klutz." Marko taunted.

"Are you asking to get hit?" I asked the blonde, he hid his smile behind his hand. When we reached the bottom, I saw a large cave, the pening covered by a wooden fence.

"Keep out, eh?" I asked, nodding at the signs that decorated the fence. My eyes wondered to one of the signs: _NO TRESPASSING! Hudson's Bluffs Sea Cave is closed due to unsafe conditions. Warning: High risk of__ reef cave ins, undertow, drowning, unstable walk ways, and falling rocks.__ Vampires. _I scoffed, "Why do I get the feeling that we are heading into the dark creepy cave of death?"

"That would be becasue we are." David answered. "Now let's go, there's more than just bats in this cave." Intrigued, I took a deep breath and followed the boys inside.

"Slippery rocks and pitch black darkness, because that is always a good combination..." I complained, lightly stepping over rocks. Dwayne lit up a torch, the flame sending shadows creeping along the smooth walls. "And just where does this...whoa." My jaw dropped in awe as we walked into a large room. A fountain sat in the middle of the room, although instead of water, it was filled with candles and random junk. A bed sat to the left of the fountain and a small blocked off passage was to the right. There was junk scattered everywhere and posters covered the walls and the floor.

"I'll be right back." Paul dropped my hand and started to look through the junk, trying to find something.

"What is this place?" I asked, David placed his hand on my shoulder.

"This was the hottest resort once, but they built it right on the fault. When the earthquack hit back in '06, this place took a nose dive. So now it's ours." David sat down in an old wheelchair, Marko walked by, holding a small pigeon in his hands. I jumped when I heard a loud crash.

"Ow! Dammit!" Paul rubbed the back of his head and pushed the picture that had fallen on him.

"And I thought Eve was a klutz." Marko laughed.

"Shut the hell up Marko! I got the rock box!" He held up a stereo triumphiantly.

"And this is when this gets fun." David clapped, he looked at Marko. "Food." The blonde walked out the entrance obediantly. "You ask for something here Eve, you get it." David held out a cigerette. "Want one?"

"I'll pass. I don't smoke."

"Alright, suit yourself." David lit up the cigerette. "So are you having fun yet?"

"Yeah, you guys aren't half bad." I smiled.

"Aren't half bad?! I think we're pretty damn cool, right Dwayne?" Paul shoved his friend.

"Well, I am, I don't know about your boring ass." Dwayned joked, pushing Paul back.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just listen to some music, okay?" Paul flipped on the radio, AC/DC blaring through the speakers.

_We've got what you want!_

_Baby you've got the lust._

_If you want blood_

_You've got it!_

"I love this song!"

"What a coincidence," Paul pulled me up onto the fountain next to him. "So do I." I laughed as we sang along to the song.

_Blood in the streets!_

_Blood on the rocks!_

_Blood in the gutter!_

_Every last drop_

_If you want blood_

_You got it!_ I whooped as the song went into the guitar solo, the boys laughing.

"Food's here! Chow time boys!" Marko walked back into the room, carrying a box of chinese food.

"Awesome!" Paul flopped down on an old couch, Marko handed a small box of food to everyone, including myself. I simply stared at the box, unsure of what to do. Back at the boardwalk, I had eaten but I didn't want to be rude.

"Eve? Don't like chinese?" David asked.

"No, no." I smiled and grabbed the chopsticks on the side, grabbing a few noodles, not really tasting it.

"How are those worms?" I shot a questioning glance at David.

"What did you say?"

"How are those worms?" I laughed and looked at my-my-worms?! I caoughed and threw the box on the ground, three of the boys laughed.

"Come on David, not tonight."

"Ahh, Paul? Being a buzzkill? I never thought I would see the day. Fine." David sighed. "Marko." He walked up and David whispered something in his ear. As Marko walked off David looked at me. "Sorry about that," The box sat on the ground, noodles spilled out the side. Noodles, not worms. David didn't look all that sorry. "No hard feelings?"

"No, none at all." I met his gaze with a challenge in my eyes. A challenge that screamed 'give me your worst'. His blue eyes responded, saying 'I intend to'. Marko handed David an elaborately decorated wine bottle, the red liquid sloshing around in the bottle. He popped the top off and took a deep swig, holding the bottle out to me. "Drink this Eve," I grabbed the bottle. "Drink and become one of us." The room was quiet, even the radio was turned off, all eyes were on me. My heart pounded in my chest as Paul walked up to me.

"Come on Eve, drink it. It will be the most fun you'll ever have." He moved my hair away from my neck, his fingertips lightly brushing against my skin. I looked at him teasingly.

"Promise?" His smile hovered inches away from my own.

"I promise."

"All right." I sighed and pressed the bottle to my lips and took a long drink. The boys shouted and cheered as I shivered with delight as the liquid radiated throughout my body.

"All right!" David clapped, taking the bottle back. "Marko, take me for a ride." Marko wheeled David around the fountain and Paul threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Congratulations Eve, you're _almost _one of us. Almost. But from now on, your life is going to be different."

"Different how?"

"Stick around and find out."

"You know what, I may have to take you up on that offer."

End of Chapter Three

_(Sorry for the lame stopping point, I'll do better next time. Quick note: If you like my story, please help me to make it better by answering my poll. Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy my story! ;) Ciao!)_


	4. A Leap of Faith

Chapter Four: A Leap of Faith

I balanced along the edge of the fountain, dancing around the candles and junk that rested on top.

"So Eve," Marko started, when I glanced at him, he was resting up in the rafters, holding onto one of the pigeons he loved. "Since Paul has already claimed you-"

"Have not!" Paul shouted.

"So she's fair game?"

"Well...no." The boys laughed, I giggled, my cheeks turning red.

"Anyway, since he's claimed you, I was wondering, you got a sister or...?" I smiled softly.

"Nah, I'm an only child."

"Really?" David questioned. "I'm sure your parents are gonna love that their little angel is hanging out with us devils." My smile wavered, what would they think.

"I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean?" Dwayne asked.

"Well, heh," My family was a touchy subject for me. "I ran away."

"Didn't get along well with your folks?"

"Kinda." I shrugged. "Anyway," I changed the subject before they dug too deep, there was still some memories I liked to keep buried. "Are we going to sit around and interrogate me all night? Or are we going to do something fun?"

"Yeah, we could go for one last ride before sunrise. Boys, let's go to the bridge." David stood from the wheelchair and walked towards the entrance, Dwayne trailing behind.

"This is gonna be fun!" Marko hopped down and ran after the others. I started to get down when Paul lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Alley-oop!"

"Oh my god! Paul put me down!" I laughed, liftting myself up to look him in the eye, he was smiling.

"Should I put her down boys?" Paul shouted to the others.

"Hmmm...nope." David responded, Dwayne shook his head.

"Nah, this is too entiertaining." Marko smirked.

"Oh...payback is going to," Paul spun me around, my legs wrapped around his waist. "Suck!"

"Really? I'll hold you to it." He winked at me.

"Come on you two, stop flirting for three seconds." David shouted at us.

"Hey, I'm the hostage here!"

"You look pretty willing to me!" Marko yelled, I shot him a death glare.

"Back over the shoulder you go!"

"Oomph!" With a huff, Paul tossed me over his shoulder despite my pleas and attempts to get down. When we got back to the bikes, he tossed me onto the back of his bike. I huffed, blowing my bangs out of my face. "I can walk you know." He got onto the bike, turning to look at me.

"Really? Why didn't you just say so?" I growled teasingly as he turned back around and started the motorcycle. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we sped off into the night.

"Soooo..." We were at an old bridge, I walked on the train tracks that ran across. "What are we doing here?" My foot slipped and I fell into Paul's arms, blushing madly.

"Why don't we show Eve here what we are doing here." David pulled me away from Paul, putting his arm across my shoulders. "Marko?"

"Bye Eve." He waved and stepped off the edge of the bridge.

"Holy shi-" I went to take a step forward but David held me back. Dwayne walked up to the edge and smiled at me before following Marko. Paul walked up to me and kissed my cheek before I could object.

"Don't freak out." He jumped off the bridge. "Whoo!" David stood in front of me.

"Trust us Eve." He silently walked off the edge. I ran over and peered over the edge, laughing. They were hanging on the supports under the bridge, their legs swinging over nothing but fog. "Eve! Get down here!"

"Oh..." I sighed. "I'm going to die." But I grabbed one of the pipes and dropped down anyway, the boys cheering.

"See, _this_ is when the games begin." Paul laughed, sending a playful kick at my shins.

"This isn't bad, right?" David asked, I only nodded, to scared to speak. Slowly, I felt my fear slip away, fading like the fog beneath us. The bar I was hanging on began to shake, softly at frist, but growing more violent, when I heard the horn.

"Oh hell no." The train roared by above us, shaking the bridge. "Shit!"

"Hang on!" Marko shouted at me.

"What else am I gonna do?! Let go?!" Dwayne smiled and dropped into the fog below. "Dwayne!" I stared in horror, yet the boys seemed unfazed.

"Don't be sca-" Paul kicked Marko's legs. "What?" Marko's hands slipped off the bar. "Asshole!" He shouted as he disappeared into the fog.

"See you around." David smiled and dropped, leaving Paul and I alone.

"Are you guys crazy?!"

"Well, yeah!" Paul smirked. "But I thought that's what you liked about me!"

"Well...yeah but-"

"So you do like me!"

"Is now really the time?!"

"Alright, but we are talking about this later. Right now, you need to let go!"

"Your kidding...right?!" His eyes proved me wrong.

"You are one of us now Eve! Trust me and let go!" He let go of the bar and fell as the train finally passed.

"Paul!" No response. I looked above me, it was too high to climb back up.

"Eve." I heard the boys voices echoing up to me, but that's impossible...isn't it?

"Okay. Three...two..." One of my hands dropped to my sides. "Ah, fuck me. One." I screamed as I fell through the air.

Paul's POV

I held the small girl in my arms, she was unconscious...for now anyway. Her chest barely moved as she breathed lightly.

"You think it's her?" David asked me as we flew back to the cave, I looked back at Eve, she stirred a little. Almost as if she knew we were talking about her.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." I smiled, pressing my forehead to hers. "I just feel...like, I don;t know, but the other girls never made me feel like this."

"Well, in that case, we need to keep an eye on her at night, you know what happens if someone gets a hold of her."

"Trust me, no one in their right mind will touch her. But I'll watch over her."

"Well, she still needs to make her kill." Dwayne pointed out.

"Yeah, but let's not rush her. Let her live a little before she turns. Besides," I brushed my hand against her cheek, it turning a pale pink. "I like watching her blush." I smiled.

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Aftermath

Chapter Five: The Aftermath

**I do not own Lost Boys or any of the lyrics in my stories! I only own Ace, Chad, and Eve! Enjoy!**

_"I like watching her blush." _

I stretched out lazily, my hand resting on a pillow. It took me a while to realize it wasn't one that was on my bed at home. Rubbing my eyes, I noticed I was on the bed in the boys hotel, the one with the canopy. As I got up, I saw a box that sat on the fountain, a folded note on top. It read:

_"Eve,_

_First off, congrats on being the first ever Lost Girl. Now, I always keep my promises, so here." _I pulled my duffle coat out of the box and continued to read. _"There is a present in there, from all of us Lost Boys. Think of it as a welcome gift." _Peering into the box, I saw a black leather jacket that sat inside.

"Awesome!" Excited, I quickly pulled it on. The bottom of the jacket stopped at my ribs and zippers ran up the sides of the sleeves. A collar wrapped around the throat, a buckle in the front. It almost fit perfectly. "Nice." I smiled.

_"You don't have to stay here all day, if you head home we'll meet you at the boardwalk tonight. And don't think I've forgotten about our little chat last night, we'll talk later. One last thing, I got you a little something, thought you would like it. Anyway, enjoy your gifts._

_~Paul"_

"Lost Girl eh? I like the sound of that...'a little something'?" I grabbed the box and reached inside. "Why am I afraid to see what-" I gasped when I pulled out the necklace. A small square crystal hung from a delicate silver chain. It was blood red in the center and faded clear as it reached the edges. It was unexpected and beautiful. As I clasped it on, the crystal nestled itself at the base of my throat. "I'll have to thank Paul later, but for noowww...what to do?" I paced around the fountain and thought over my options, deciding to go home and clean up a little before going to the boardwalk. Walking to the entrance, my eyes grew sore as they adjusted to the sunlight. "Damn." I threw my arm over my eyes and looked around, seeing a pair of sunglasses on an old dresser. They looked like a girl's shades so I quickly threw them on and walked outside. The sun was still pretty high and I figured it was around 3 o'clock. Still a little groggy, I stretched my arms above my head and started the walk back home.

Only a few minutes later, I thought I heard my name being carried on the wind.

"Eve!" It was faint, but I could still hear it. I squinted and saw three boys peddling towards me on their bikes.

"Son of a bitch..." I groaned when I recognized one of them. The dirt suddenly becam _very_ interesting as I tried to act like I hadn't heard him. My plan was working until Chad pulled in front of me, glaring. Behind him were two boys I didn't recognize, one with a red headband, the other wore a military jumpsuit. I lazily looked at Chad, both annoyed and aggravated. His face was grim, which was unusual for him, yet not unexpected after last night. "So, you're alive."

"Obviously."

"Well, that's good."

"Really?" I crossed my arms defiantly. "I thought you could care less." He grimaced, his eyes guilty.

"You know I didn't mean that." With a sigh, I adjusted my shades and grabbed the bridge of my nose.

"Chad, I don't know what to think of you right now."

"Nice shades." Jumpsuit said.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Do you always wear them in the shade? Or are you trying to make a statement?" The other asked, I smiled darkly.

"Do you always make your voice sound like that? Or are you trying to make a statement?" I retorted, he glowered at me. "Exactly, now shut up."

"Eve, it was just a joke." I rolled my eyes and looked back at Chad.

"Does it look like I care?"

"You're acting weird Eve, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," I sneered. "Piss off."

"Right, nothing, okay." Chad shook his head. "The shades, the leather jacket. Hell, you got your ear pierced, that's totally not you!"

"And you would know? I repeat, piss...off." My hand shot up to my ear, sure enough there was a piercing. I'd have to look at it when I got back home.

"Listen Eve, I didn't stop you so we could argue some more. I want to make up for last night."

"Well, _this _should be good..." He ignored me.

"Come with me to the boardwalk, it'll be fun!" He smiled, I glanced at the others.

"Will dumb and dumber be joining us?"

"Don't call them that."

"Well I don't know their names."

"Oh! Sorry, forgot the introductions. Eve, meet Edgar and Alan Frog." The brothers nodded at me, I didn't react. "And yes, they will. Please Eve? I'll behave, okay?" I sighed deeply.

"Ahhh, I'm gonna regret this...fine. But I want to get cleaned up, okay? I'll be like...an hour...if that."

"It'll be really close to nighttime by then." Edgar pointed out.

"What are you scared of the dark?" I taunted.

"We just prefer to not be out during nighttime in Santa Carla."

"We'll be okay guys, that works." Chad moved and I walked past him. "You can get on my bike if you want." I turned and smiled at Chad.

"Sorry, I only do that with Paul." I started walking again, the three slowly trailing behind.

"So, this is my place." I flipped on the lights and gestured to the inside of my small cabin. "Living room, kitchen, small bathroom." I nodded to each room respectively. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, I turned to look at the boys. "Upstairs is my room and bathroom, it's off limits. Stay down here, there's the TV, amuse yourself, touch anything else and I will kill you." Walking upstairs I grabbed a white tank top and some ripped jeans, headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. The mirror had fogged over as I threw on the new clothes. As I dried and combed through my hair, my hand brushed against my new earring. I had forgotten all about it, I raised my hand and wiped the mist away from the mirror. "What the?!" My comb clattered against the tile and I stumbled backwards in surprise. I pressed my fingers cautiously against the smooth glass, my reflection did the same, but...I could see _through it._ I ran my hands through my hair, what the hell was going on?! "Okay, my eyes are just playing tricks on me that's all." I told myself, laughing when I realized how much I overreacted.

"Yo Eve, you okay in there?" Chad knocked on the door.

"Umm...yeah, yeah I'm fine, just, I'll be down in one minute."

"Alright." Chad sighed and I heard his footsteps receding. I shrugged off my reaction to my reflection and looked at my new earrings. In my right ear this was a small diamond stub, my left ear had two small chains dangling down, one smaller then the other. The small chain had a thin black feather hanging off it, while the longer one had a petite silver cross. I liked it, it was rebellious but still looked good. Remembering the boys down stairs waiting, I stylishly messed up my dark hair and threw on my jacket. Zipping it up just a little, letting the top fall off my shoulders, I rejoined the guys downstairs. Chad coughed as I pulled on my boots.

"What?" I asked, looking at him from under my bangs while I tightned the buckles on my boots.

"You, ahem, you look nice. Different," He smiled. "But nice." I smirked and walked over to the door, ignoring the Frog brothers who were leaning on both sides of it.

"You do realize that I have plans with the Boys later, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought we could hang out until then. Is that okay?"

"As long as you don't bitch when they come to pick me up." The Frog brothers sneered at me, I continued to ignore them. "Do we have a deal?" I held my hand out, he shook it without hesitation, shooting a glance at the other two.

"Alright, deal." Readjusting my shades, I opened the door, the sun just starting to set.

"Well then, let's go."

End of Chapter Five

_Hey everyone! Sorry to keep doing this. First off, I apoligize for how long it took to put this new chapter up, my internet has been acting up, thanks for being so patient thoguh! Second, I think I'm going to keep the poll open for only one more chapter before I make my desicion, so please, __**VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T YET!**__ Sorry to keep bringing this up but I actually care about who you would rather see! Thanks for all your support, and please continue to read and/or recommend to other Lost Boys fans! _

_Ciao! ;)_


	6. The Lost Girl and The Frogs

Chapter Six: The Lost Girl and The Frogs

**I don't own Lost Boys or any of the lyrics I use! I only own Ace, Chad, and Eve! Enjoy!**

When we arrived at the boardwalk, people were bustling about as usual, a band nearby was playing their music loudly.

"So, how did you meet the Frogs anyway?" I asked Chad, the two brothers walking in front of us.

"Well, a couple days ago, I needed a job so they let me work with them at their parent's comic store."

"You're into comics?" I laughed. "Since when?"

"Hey! There is a lot you can learn from comics!" He argued back, I raised my hands in defense.

"Whatever you say." So far, Chad hadn't mentioned Paul or the rest of the boys, it almost felt like normal. But for us, normal had always been a little tense.

"So Eve?"

"Hmm?" Chad looked at the ground, his hands in his pockets.

"We never talked...about that night." I frowned, I wondered when he was going to bring that up.

"There was nothing to talk about, you were drunk, I get it."

"There's more to it then that. I never forgave myself for-"

"Chad." I interuppted him, looking at him sternly. "I told you, I understand. That doesn't mean I forgive you for it. I probably won't, not for a long time. But like I said before, I was ready to start fresh, just stay away from the booze. Now come on, there's got to be something fun you want to do." He sighed, but let the topic drop.

"Eh, not really, you?" I shook my head. "Let's see what the brothers want to do."

"Yes, because I care soooo much about their opinion." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" The brothers stopped to look at us. "What do you wanna do?" They talked to each other for a quick second, shooting a glance at me. What was that for?

"We kinda wanted to check out the House of Mirrors." My heart stopped for a split second as I recalled my reflection, or rather, my partial reflection. Something told me not to let these two see it.

"I don't even think there is one here...is there?"

"Yeah, it's right next to the Cyclone ride. We'll show you where."

"Joy." I groaned. Reluctantly, I followed the three, trying to think up an excuse. We walked up a ramp that led to the House. A small fence ran along the sides and when I looked over the edge I saw the spinning gears and rotors of the Cyclone. "Cuz _that's_ safe..." Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me into the line. "You know what, I think I'm going to go on the Cyclone. I'll meet up with you guys later." I started to walk off, but was stopped when Chad grabbed the back of my jacket.

"It's not going anywhere. We're right here, let's go on this." The ride lights kicked on as the sun finally set.

"Yeah but the guys are going to pick me up soon and I really want to go on it before I go."

"Well, we can wait for you to get off."

"Hurry up guys." I whispered as I looked at the entrance. A sign sat next to the door saying there was a five dollar entry fee. Patting my pockets, I sighed. "Darn, no money. Left it in my other jacket."

"We can pay." Edgar piped up, I glared at him.

"I don't like to owe people, especially kids who are younger than me."

"Think of it as a gift, a symbol of friendship." He tried smiling, but it came out more of a grimace.

"No, really, don't feel obligated. I'll just go on the Cyclone." I tried to walk off but Chad still held on.

"Chad, get off." I jerked out of his grip.

"Why so nervous?" Alan asked suspiciosly.

"I'm not nervous," I sneered. "I just...don't want to go on it tonight." The line inched closer and closer to the entrance, I sighed with relief when the sound of motorcycles reached my ears. The boys seemed to grow panicked, what was their deal? While I was thinking, Chad pushed me towards the entrance. "Hey!" I stumbled and tripped over Edgar's feet, landing on my hands in front of a mirror. Scrambling to my feet, I whirled to face Chad, my hand clenched into fists. "What the hell?!" Chad shot a look at the brothers, who nodded in return.

"Eve, you need to come with us, _now_." He made an attempt to grab my arm, I took a step back.

"No! You said you would be fine with me leaving with the boys when they came to pick me up." Chad glared at me, his eyes a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"There is more going on here than you realize! You can't go with those four, not tonight or any night!"

"Like hell! Stop overreacting!"

"Eve, can you trust us for just, one minute?" Edgar interuppted.

"Like you've given me reason to trust you two." I spun to face Chad again. "What do you have against the boys?"

"We don't have time to beat around the bush, just tell her!"

"Agh!" Chad grabbed my arm and pulled me close, his lips brushing against my ear. "Santa Carla is a haven for the undead."

"Wait...what?"

"Your'boyfriend', and his gang, they're vampires."Pulling back, I looked at Chad in disbelief.

"Really? Vampires?" I scoffed. "You been reading too many comics while working?"

"I'm serious." His eyes had no teasing glimmer and his lips were set in a tense line.

"Riiggghhhtttt...this is the part where I back away slowly."

"Think about it!" Chad shook my shoulders, pleading. "They only come out at night, the 'don't fear death' attitude, your personality change. It all adds up to one thing!"

"That Paul, and David, Dwayne, and Marko, all of them, are vampires?"

"Oh, and you're a half vampire!" Allen piped up, smirking.

"Uhh...I'm gonna go now." I turned to walk off, but Chad grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"You need to come with us now! The Frogs can help!"

"I already said," I jerked my arm out of his grip. "No!"

"We aren't asking!" He made another lunge at my arm.

"Back off!" I jumped backwards, feeling the back of my legs hit the small fence. My arms flailed as I tried to regain my balance.

"Eve!" Time actually seemed to slow, like they say in the movies. I heard the gears spinning behind me, exposed and menacing. I prayed to every god I knew of as time started again. But it wasn't needed. My eyes clenched shut in anticipation, I slowly peeked them back open. Dwayne had a hold of my arm, keeping me from falling any farther. With a grunt he pulled me back onto the boardwalk, I held onto his arm, my legs shaking.

"T-thanks" My heart beat sporadically, threating to burst out of my chest. He nodded and steadied me.

"You motherfucker!" My eyes shot up to the scene before me. Marko was holding back a infuriated Paul, Chad being helped off the ground by the Frogs, David stood defensivly between the two. "What the hell where you thinking?!"

"She's better off dead then with you." Chad stated, red creeped across my vision as I took three large strides towards him. "Eve, wait."

"You son of a-" I pulled my fist back only to have Dwayne grab hold of my arm.

"Not now." I took a trembling sigh, my heart rate slowing.

"Eve?" Chad asked, I responded with a glare.

"Leave." He looked hurt, but my heart felt no sympathy. "_Now_." I growled.

"Come on, let's go. I don't like these odds." Alan pulled Chad backwards, Chad shooting one last glare at Paul.

"We'll go...for now." The three retreated down the walk, Marko letting go of Paul who made a bee-line for me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, still pissed. David looked at the small crowd gathered around us.

"What are you looking at? Beat it." The crowd quickly vanishing, my cheeks grew red as angry tears threatned to spill over. Paul's blue eyes swam with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," My voice cracked slightly, damn it. "I just guess I should learn to stop giving people second chances, that's all."

"I'm gonna kill that punk." David grumbled. "He really pisses me off. Well...we were going to chill out up here Eve, but do you want to go?"

"No! No, I'm not letting Chad ruin our fun night." I smiled reassuringly, mostly trying to reassure myself. "So, what should we do?"

"I could think of a couple things." Paul teased, lacing his fingers around mince. I rolled my eyes, but my cheeks were bright red.

"I'm sure you could, anyone else?"

"I thoguht maybe we could go to the-"

"Eve?" A familiar voice asked.

"No way..." I turned towards the voice, seeing an old face. "Oh my god!" I pulled away from Paul and ran over to my friend. "I can't believe it!" Pulling my friend into a tight hug.

"I knew it! How are you? I haven't seen you since you ran away!"

"I'm good! I've missed you soooo much!"

"Eve?" The boys stood bahind me, Paul throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my oldest friend..."

End of Chapter Six

_Hey there everyone! I'm soooooooo sososososososo __**SO **__sorry for the extended time on this, I had writer's block on this chapter so it's kinda lame, but the next one will be better! *le gasp* The poll results will be revealed! So who is it? ^w^ Wait and see! Thanks so much for your patience and support! I hope you enjoy my story and feel free to vote on my __**new**__ poll (I have so much fun with these things ;3) for my next story! This one will be continued for a while, but I am planning on starting a new one and your opinions will be appreciated! Until next chapter!_

_~Ciao! ;)_


	7. Family Matters Or So I'm Told

Chapter Seven: Family Matters (Or So They Say)

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my oldest friend. This," I turned and gestured in front of me. "Is Michael." Michael waved and smiled nervously. I felt Paul tense up beside me. "Michael, this is David, Dwayne, Marko, and-"

"Paul." He interuppted quickly. He was wearing his trademark smirk, but his eyes twinkled with jealousy as he held my hand. "Her boyfriend." My cheeks flushed a little when he said 'boyfriend', but luckly no one noticed.

"Rriigghhtt..." Michael sighed and looked at the beach, apparantly I wasn't the only one akwarded out by this.

"Don't be jealous." I turned and whispered into Paul's neck. He chuckled and growled teasingly at me.

"Now what would give you that idea?" I glared at him playfully before turning back to Michael. "So, umm...what are you doing here?" Michael looked back at me, slightly confused.

"You haven't heard yet?" I shook my head.

"Heard what?" His face fell, my heart quickned it's pace and I laughed nervously. "Michael?"

"Perhaps we could talk elsewhere?" Paul started to object but David cut him off, whispering something in his ear. He scowled but nodded and gave my hand a light squeeze.

"You gonna be okay Eve?" Paul asked, the other boys starting to walk off.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. Go, have fun." I smiled at him, he smirked but I could tell he was unsettled. He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine possessively. Michael coughed and Paul smirked into the kiss, before he pulled away with a sigh. Guaranteed my cheecks were now as red as the fires on the beach, I waved as Paul jogged to catch up with the others, jumping onto Marko's back. Laughing, I turned to face Michael. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Never would have him pegged as your type."

"Well a lot has changed since I ran away. Now where do you want to talk?" He gestured behind him.

"Ladies first."

Only a few minutes later, we settled down into a booth inside the pizza parlour.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll just take a Coke." Michael replied to the blonde waitress, she smiled at him.

"Yeah, of course." I noticed how she was leaning against the table, certainly not hiding her 'assests'.

"Umm excuse me?" Rolling her eyes, she looked at me. "Yeah, hi. Can I get a water?"

"Whatever." She whirled around and walked off, leaving behind a laughing Michael and me.

"Wow, look who's become a lady-killer."

"And look who's become a bad-girl biker."

"Okay, so you win this round." I smiled, Michael returning one of his own. Coughing, I quickly changed the topic. "So, what brought you all the way out here to Santa Carla?" His smile dropped and his eyes clouded over.

"Yo-" He took a deep sigh. "Your mom." My blood froze in my veins. "Eve,"

"Don't. Michael, if this is a joke, it isn't funny."

"I'm being serious." He grabbed my hands. "She's, well, she's gone Eve." A whimper escaped my quivering lips. "The doctors said her heart finally quit, I'm sorry." My throat closed up as tears tried to creep down my cheek. I took a shaky breath, holding them back.

"An-an-and my brother?"

"He's fine, but your mom left everything to you two in her will. Your dad? Well," He scratched the back of his head. "He's taking as one would expect."

"He wants us dead." I translated, Michael nodded slowly.

"I grabbed your brother and ran as soon as I could."

"He's here? Now?!"

"Yeah, my family was going to be moving here soon, so I left before them and brought him with me. He should be around here somewhe-"

"Eve! Eve!" The tears I had tried so hard to hold back, flowed down my cheeks as I turned and saw the familiar boy running towards me.

"Laddie!" I kneeled down and scooped him into a tight hug, my tears falling into his blonde hair. Sniffling, I pulled back, his arms still looped around my neck, he smiled widely. "Your hair." I laughed, holding him back so I could see his face. "It got so long, look at you!" I kissed his forehed and pulled him into another hug. Laddie was only six years younger than I was, and was only nine when I ran away. Of course I was terrified to leave him alone with our abusive, drunken father, but I made up my decision when I found out we were to be staying with my aunt while my mother was ill. Convinced he was in good hands, I left to try to start a new life.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." He nuzzled into my neck, my heart breaking as I heard the saddness in his voice.

"Never. Laddie, I would never leave you alone with him." I reassured him, brushing my hand through his hair. I looked at Michael and mouthed the words, 'Thank you'. He nodded as I pulled Laddie onto the seat next to me, the eleven year old bouncing excitedly as the waitress returned with our drinks. She stared in surprise at Laddie, looking quickly back and forth between Michael and I.

"Umm...uh, your drinks." She sat down the glasses. "Can I get you anything for your...?"

"Brother." The relief was visable as I clarifed Laddie's relations. "And yes please. What do you want to get?"

"Soda!"

"Alright." I laughed. "I don't think you need any more caffine though. Another Coke please?" She nodded and walked off quickly. Laddie looked up at me, his brown eyes sparkling. "You better not be bouncing all over the boardwalk later, deal?"

"Deal." He nodded happily. "I've missed you sis...where you going to come back?"

"Of course, I had to get enough money to support the two of us. But I was going to come back for you, never doubt it."

"Yeah, I didn't know what I was going to do, I just knew I had to get Laddie as far away from your father as possible. So we ran here. I was going to let him live with me and my family, they are coming in later, but now that we found you..."

"I wanna live with Eve!" Laddie whined, Michael and I smiled at the small boy.

"Of course Lad-oh. I forgot."

"What?" Michael asked me, Laddie pouted.

"I'm...um...kinda-ish...living with the boys." The last part of the sentance came out a squeak.

"You're _what?!_" Michael hissed at me as the waitress brought Laddie his drink. He sipped on the soda happily and eyes a nearby arcade, oblivious to our conversation. "Eve, when did you meet these guys?!"

"Umm...a couple nights ago..." I muttered, Michael stared at me with a mixture of astonishment and confusion.

"A-are you serious right now?" I nodded sheepishly. "Wow. Don't you think that's going a liiiittle too fast?" I sighed in exasparation, trying to avoid Michael's gaze.

"I know but, there is something about Paul..." My memory flashed with the dreams I had before I met him, where I would hear only his voice. I had forgotten until now. "I don't know what, but I feel...different, around him."

"Yeah, it's called _lust_ Eve." Michael pointed out, half joking, half serious. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, it's not that..."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow skepticly.

"Well...not _all_ of it..." I thought to myself, smirking.

"Do I wanna know what you are smirking about?"

"Probably not." I teased, attempting to lighten the mood. "Look, I'll talk to the guys tonight and see how they feel about Laddie staying with us. If they say no, I'll go back to my old place, alright?" He huffed, then fell back into his chair.

"Alright, fine. Laddie?" My brother looked at Michael. "You're going to chill at my place tonight, okay bud?"

"Yeah, that's cool." He smiled, Michael couldn't help but smile back. He looked at me as I stared at the table, spacing out.

"Are you feeling alright Eve?" Distracted, I jerked my head up to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling alright?" He repeated, I shrugged in response.

"I guess so, why?"

"Well you haven't touched your drink and you look a little pale."

"I'm always pale." I retorted, spinning the straw around my glass, bored.

"Good point, but you live in California and you are pale. Not to mention you have bags under your eyes. Really bad ones too."

"Gee thanks." I replied sarcastically, how could he see my eyes through my...I reached up and realized my glasses must have fallen off by the ride. I never even noticed, dang, I liked those glasses too.

"So this Paul guy...?" I glanced at Michael, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What about him?" I asked, grabbing a napkin and began playing with it, tearing the edges.

"He's the jealous type, eh?"

"He's just...protective."

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's the word." He continued grinning, I crumpled the napkin and lobbed it at his face.

"Oh don't get so full of yourself, he was jealous of Chad even."

"_Chad?!_ He's _here?!_" I nodded. "I thought he was one of the reasons you ran away from home, I mean, after what he did to you-" I covered Laddie's ears, who looked at me confused.

"Hey! Small child! That is enough of that." He raised his hands in defense and leaned forward onto his hands. "And...he was. But, somehow, he found me again."

"Wow, stalker much?" I laughed dryly, but Michael's face grew worried and he gestured for me to cover Laddie's ears again.

"Sorry Laddie, adult conversation." I sighed as I covered his ears, he pouted but didn't complain. I felt bad for having to exclude him. "Here." I handed him a $10. "Go ride some rides, don't talk to anyone and stay close by, okay?" Laddie's eyes grew wide as he saw the money before he nodded and excitedly bounded off, I watched him smiling before turning to Michael. "Okay, what?"

"Chad hasn't...tried...anything has he?"

"No, of course not." I replied nonchalantly, hoping to not get too deep into the subject. "You worry too much."

"Eve, he _raped_ you!" Michael hissed at me, I flinched as if slapped. "How can I not worry?!"

"H-he was drunk." I mumbled under my breath.

"That isn't an excuse." His gaze held a firm grip on mine. "So help me god, if he tries something-"

"Listen, I am FINE. Not to mention Paul and the boys have my back, they did earlier." He perked up and I bit my lip, realizing what had slipped out.

"Earlier? What happened earlier?"

"Okay, don't freak out." I told him about the Frogs, the House of Mirrors, the fight Chad and I had, my fall, and the boys coming.

"Holy..." He placed his hand over his mouth, obviously angry. "That son of a bitch."

"You sound like David."

"Where is he?"

"David?" I asked, confused.

"Chad Eve! Chad!" I flinched as his voice rose, grabbing the attention of a few customers. "Where is he?" He lowered his voice.

"I don't know, he ran off." He was pissed about it, but seemed to accept this response.

"I'll kill him if he shows his face around here."

"Get in line." I muttered, scowling.

"Why didn't he want you going with Paul?"

"Umm..." Should I bring up the 'vampire' thing? "Jealousy?"

"He said you were better off _dead._ Chad has always been the jealous type, but that is a little overboard, even for him. So what it it?"

"Well..."

"Oh it can't be _that_ crazy-"

"He thinks the boys are vampires." I blurted out, Michael's eyes widening.

"Or maybe it can."

"So that's why he doesn't like me."

"Jesus!" I jumped and spun around to see the four boys behind me, Paul and David sat in the booth right behind me, Marko and Dwayne stood by the door, flirting with some girls. Paul laughed and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the side of my neck.

"That never gets old. So your boyfriend thinks we are vampires? I thought he didn't like me because of my luscious hair, amazing body, beautiful eyes..." I rolled my eyes, I didn't want the boys to know about Chad's suspiscions. Both the blondes were smiling, but David's eyes were grim. I shot a questioning glance at him, but he shook his head and looked away. "But, vampires? That's a little...wierd."

"You're telling me. And he is _not_ my boyfriend," I froze, thinking back on the conversations we had. "How long have you been there?"

"Eh, we just got here." I sighed in relief, not even realizing I was holding my breath. David quickly turned and looked at me, sensing my relief.

"So, this punk give you any trouble?" David jerked his thumb at Michael, who was glowering for being called a punk.

"No he's fine." He nodded slowly. I started to get up but was stopped when something latched onto my legs. "Whoa, Laddie?"

"Do we have to go already?" He asked Michael, frowning, and again, my heart broke when I saw his sad little eyes.

"Yeah," He replied. I kneeled down and ruffled Laddie's sandy hair.

"Hey, I will come to see you first thing tomorrow," I held a pinky up and winked at him. "Pinky promise?" He wrapped his pinky around mine and our hands shook.

"Pinky promise."

"Time for us to Laddie, it's late." Michael stated, Laddie quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head into my chest. I laid my head against his hair.

"Good night Laddie." I whispered, he started to follow Michael.

"Good night sissy!" He shouted back with a wave before disappearing from sight.

"'Sissy'?" David questioned. I flinched a little, remembering how I told the boys I was an only child. I scratched the back of my head and turned to face the boys, Marko and Dwayne rejoining us.

"Yeaaahhh, I have a confession to make."

"Oh?" David asked suprisingly, while not looking suprised at all. "How ironic, so do we." Paul shot a quick glare at David

"You do?"

"Yeah," Paul grabbed my hand gently. "But that can wait till we get home." He glanced at David, who shrugged slightly.

"We are leaving already?" I asked, it was only ten, if that.

"Yep," Marko jumped and sat on the table, a nearby couple frowned at us, David politely flipped him the bird. "We got in trouble...again."

"Ugh...what did you do?"

"Well...we were on the carousel..." David started.

"David was flirting with some surfer's girl." Dwayne interrupted, recieving a glared from the blonde.

"Anyway, the punk grabbed Dwayne and we may have gotten into a fight." David scratched the back of his head, smiling, not ashamed at all.

"Why does this not surprise me?" I groaned and rubbed the bridge of my nose before Paul held onto my hand.

"Aw, you love me."

"By some miracle." He smirked and playfully bit the side of my neck.

"Be nice."

"Make me." I challenged, his smirk widened.

"Don't make me take you up on that offer." He threatned as he pressed his forehead against mine. "You ready to go home?" I lightly pressed my lips to his.

"Always."

End of Chapter Seven

_Hello again! Did you miss me? Unfourtnatly for you I am becoming used to this so I will be more like myself...which is insane. =3 You have been warned. So the winner of the poll was...*epic drum roll* LADDIE! Am I the only one who finds it funny that the eleven year old who said a grand total of THREE WORDS throughout the whole movie, got more votes then the two main characters combined? o.O" I LOVE THAT KID! XD So you will probably not see a whole bunch frm Michael...so sad *coughsarcasmcough* ;3 Next chapter, just a head's up, there will be some disturbing factors and may not be appropriate for younger peoples.  
(What are you doing on this site if you are younger anyway? GO DO YOUR HOMEWORK!...or...something =3) Just an FYI. Bet you didn't see that coming with Chad did ya? Or maybe you did...PSYCHICS! O.o So almost no one has answered my poll...so I assume you don't want me stopping this fanfic anytime soon...but I might put up another, idk. :P If you have any suggestions in your brilliant little minds, message me with them! Anyway, I'll leave ya'll alone. ^w^ Hope you enjoyed! And as usual, review and recommend!_

_~Ciao! ;)_


End file.
